Pieces of Me
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: What happened after Rose and Jack were reunited on the Titanic? Jack and Rose walk around the Titanic and begin to have memories of when they fell in love and how their love deepened.


**Pieces of Me**

**Author's note: ****Hey you guys! How are you guys? Well I'm pretty good…kind of sad because I just finished watching Titanic…and I just had to write a story about it! So please read and review and I will be very happy!! Song is Pieces of Me by Ashlee Simpson.**

**Summary:****What happened after Rose and Jack were reunited on the Titanic? Jack and Rose walk around the Titanic and begin to have memories of when they fell in love and how their love deepened.**

* * *

_On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
That you've come to rescue me  
_

Rose smiled as she kissed Jack. For eighty-five years, Rose had dreamed of Jack and longed to have him with her. Now that she had died, she was back on the Titanic, kissing the man of her dreams while everyone clapped and cheered them on. Rose could feel Jack smile as he kissed her and put a hand at the back of her head, taking hold of her auburn hair. If heaven was kissing Jack for eternity, Rose would've died a long time ago. She knew that she promised to never let go, but she never knew that she could have been this happy in heaven.

"Jack…" Rose mumbled against Jack's lips, sending vibrations.

"Don't stop." Jack mumbled against her lips, refusing to let go of her. Rose just smiled as she held him closer. After waiting for this long, she didn't want to ever let go. Slowly and regretfully, they began to slowly let go of each other, smiling at each other. Their passionate kiss blew them both away. Both had dreamed about being reunited decades. Jack smiled at Rose as he ran a hand through her auburn hair and gently twirled one of her curls around his finger.

"Rose…I love you." Jack told her, his voice full of love and passion. Rose smiled in return. She dreamed about hearing Jack's voice since that night she lost him.

"I love you too Jack." Rose replied back with a loving smile. She noticed that everyone was watching them and listening attentively to them. But she didn't care. She wanted the whole world to know that she and Jack were reunited and more in love with each other than ever.

"To Jack and Rose." Captain John Smith loudly declared. Everyone smiled and they took the Captain's gesture with a smile.

"To Jack and Rose!" They all echoed in return. Jack and Rose smiled in admiration as they held each other in each other's arms.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Jack whispered into Rose's ear. With a grin, Rose nodded her head.

"Yes Jack…take me to the stars." Rose said, grinning. Jack smiled at her warmly and he intertwined his hand in hers and they began to run out, happily laughing. Nothing meant more to them now that they were reunited.

_  
Fall, with you I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath  
I hope it lasts  
_

Running onto the deck laughing lovingly, the heavenly sun hit them gently. Rose looked at her new surroundings and she found that they were on the first-class deck. This was where they had their first glimpses and their first real conversation. Rose remembered when they first looked into each other's eyes. She was so unhappy and miserable. She remembered first looking at Jack, thinking that he wouldn't do anything to change her perspective on life. They were from different worlds and classes. But somehow, that didn't seem to stop them.

As they both walked down the deck, holding hands, Rose remembered when they talked after Jack saved her life. She remembered that warm and odd tingly feeling inside her. She felt like Jack wouldn't judge her thoughts or her dreams. She didn't know why she felt this way, but her intuition told her that her and Jack shared several things in common. They both wanted to travel and see the world, they both wanted to follow their hearts no matter what others told them…and they both wanted to love each other. Rose smiled to herself. She remembered how well Jack understood her; she never forgot it.

"Do you remember our first time ever seeing each other Jack?" Rose asked, remembering how focused his eyes were on her. Jack smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"I remember that. And I also seem to remember you looking at me, then looking away and then looking back at me." Jack said grinning. Rose smiled and she began to laugh.

"Did I really do that?" Rose asked. Jack nodded his head.

"Oh you did. Very strong willed, you were." Jack said, teasing her. Rose began to blush. She was always very strong willed. But that was who she was; and Jack respected that.

"I remember our conversation on this deck. Remember when we had that small little argument and we were both being so rude." Rose said, remembering with a smile. Everything seemed to be coming back to her now. She felt as if she was reliving all those tender moment with Jack.

"I was being rude?! I seem to recall you insulting me and demanding me to leave!" Jack teased. Rose burst out laughing. She hoped that Jack wouldn't remember that.

"Oh lord, you still remember that?!" Rose asked laughing. Jack stopped walking and he turned to look into her blue eyes and he smiled lovingly.

"I remember everything, Rose. I think about it everyday. Not a moment goes by when I haven't thought about those times we shared together." Jack told her, kissing both her hands. Rose felt her knees beginning to shake. She knew that she was dead and left behind Lizzie and she should feel bad, but she was glad to have died and got to be with Jack.

"I never stopped thinking about it either Jack." Rose told him modestly. It was true; she never stopped thinking about Titanic and being with Jack. Not a day went by when Jack wasn't in her thoughts.

_  
Oh, it seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Oh, it's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
_

Jack and Rose walked into the gym of the ship and were instantly reminded of when Jack confronted Rose about how she had to be with Cal because she and her mother were in financial welfare. Rose refused to confront the truth but then she confronted it and she and Jack showed their devotion when Jack took her 'flying'. Jack remembered her sweet scent when they had their first kiss. She smelt of fragrant flowers, making him want her more. Jack suddenly pulled her into a hug and he kissed the top of her head. He smiled to himself. He could smell the faint scent of orchid flowers.

"You smell great." Jack muttered against her head. Rose smiled and she held him close to her.

"You do too."

_  
I am moody and messy  
I get restless and it's senseless  
how you never seem to care.  
When I'm angry, you listen  
make me happy it's your mission,  
and you won't stop till I'm there  
_

"Jack, you don't know what it's been like all those years without you." Rose said sadly as she and Jack walked towards the stern where Jack rescued her from committing suicide. Jack looked at Rose as they both began to lean against the rail of the stern.

"I know Rose. I felt alone too." Jack told her, remembering those lonely years alone without his beloved Rose. Rose sighed sadly and she gazed into his perfect blue eyes.

"It wasn't just loneliness Jack. I also felt a sense of…regret." Rose told him, remembering the pain she felt those years without Jack. Jack looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"What regret?"

_  
Fall, sometimes I fall so fast  
When I hit that bottom crash  
you're all I have  
_

Rose sighed sadly. Should she tell him? This was supposed to be a happy reunion for them? She wasn't supposed to ruin it by complaining to Jack how unfortunate it was to have gone through life without Jack. Rose looked into Jack's eyes and saw that familiar look in eyes. It was that look he gave her when he encouraged her to tell him about her dreams and what she was thinking. A sudden tingle took over her. She knew that Jack would understand why she felt regret.

"I just…I was just always thinking to myself…what would have happened if I didn't let go? I always wondered what would happen if I didn't kept my promise and I just let myself die with you. We would've been together sooner." Rose told Jack, staring deeply into his eyes.

"I know Rose. I can't even imagine what you went through, but that's all in the past. We're together now; nothing else matters." Jack told Rose as he held her hand tightly.

"But you don't understand Jack. I lived with that everyday of my life. I went to bed with that image of you sinking, I woke up with that image and I had to go through the day with that image. I just always felt like I was a…" Rose began to say but she shook her head, not being able to say it. Jack wrapped an arm around her and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Tell me Rose." Jack urged, now concerned about what she was going to say. Rose bit her lip and she looked down at the floor.

"I just…always felt like I was a murderer."

_  
Oh, it seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Oh, it's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
_

Jack's eyes widened. Rose felt like she was responsible for his death? If anything, Rose was not responsible. She saved him in every way possible. Being in that bitter cold water with the woman he loved was the best way for him to die. He could never blame Rose for his death. It wasn't like she killed him on purpose; he told her to let go but to never let go of their love. Jack put a hand under Rose's chin and he made her look at him. His eyes were very serious.

"Rose, listen to me. You had nothing to do with my death. It was my fate. Blame fate. Hell, blame that iceberg! Blame anything, but don't you dare blame yourself. You had nothing to do with it." Jack lovingly told her as his thumb gently caressed her chin. Rose let a smile grow across her face.

"Jack, why are you always the one that saves me?" Rose asked him, seriousness in her voice. Jack let a smile grow across his face as his eyes became locked into hers.

"It's our fate."

_  
How do you know everything I'm about to say  
Am I that obvious, and if it's  
Written on my face  
I hope it never goes...away  
Yeah  
_

"Jack, where are we going?" Rose asked Jack, who had covered her eyes with his hands. Rose heard Jack stifle out a laugh. He was enjoying teasing her like this.

"You'll see Rose; it's one place that I know you're going to love." Jack vaguely hinted. Rose raised her eyebrows from behind Jack's broad hand.

"Oh thank you Jack, that was truly helpful. You're absurd you know that?" Rose asked with a smirk. Jack looked at the temporarily blinded beauty and grinned.

"I remember you saying that a couple of times." Jack said grinning from ear to ear. Rose smiled as well. That was one of the first things she said to Jack when they first met. After walking a few steps, they both suddenly stopped. J

"Okay Rose…you can look now." Jack whispered to her as he took his hand off her eyes. Rose opened her sealed eyes and she gasped at what she saw. It was William Carter's Renault traveling car; the car that they consummated their love in.

_  
On a Monday, I am waiting  
and by Tuesday, I am fading  
into your arms, so I can breathe  
_

"Jack…our car is still there." Rose said, in shock. Jack grinned as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You would never believe that heaven would allow a car that had several…interesting things done in it is a sacred gift in heaven." Jack told her. Rose grinned mischievously at Jack.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go to the stars." Rose urged as she dragged him into the car and shut the door behind them. Rose laughed as she fell into Jack's open arms and he gazed into her eyes like that night they were first in the car. He grinned at her.

"Are you nervous?" Jack asked playfully. Rose shook her head with a smile.

"No…but there is something that I need you to answer first, Jack." Rose told Jack. Jack nodded his head and looked into her eyes.

"Okay, what is it?" Jack asked. Rose bit her lip, feeling stupid that she is even bringing this up.

"If the Titanic is heaven for anyone who was a passenger on the Titanic…why aren't my mother and Cal here?"

_  
Oh, it seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Oh, it's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
_

"They aren't here because they refused to believe that any of this happened. They refused to believe that being on the Titanic was a part of their fate. They couldn't accept that the Titanic is…was a piece of them. But you believed. You never let go. You're here because you never let go of that promise that night. So now everything that happened here on the Titanic…it's a piece of you." Jack told her lovingly kissing her cheek. Rose smiled to herself. She liked that concept.

"The Titanic is a piece of me." Rose proudly stated. Jack nodded, smiling.

"It is Rose…I love you, you know that?" Jack asked her with a smile.

"Put your hands on me Jack." Rose ordered him as he moved in closer and he began to passionately kiss her and then he would take her to the stars. Jack and Rose made another promise to each other; they would never let go of each other and would take each other to the stars for eternity.

_  
Oh, I love how you can tell  
Oh, I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

* * *

_**Okay so there was that one-shot! Please read and review and I will be very happy!! I love you guys.**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella**_


End file.
